Brindemos
by LinaRiz
Summary: El fin de curso llega para Lily y los Merodeadores, quienes deciden festejarlo en un bar. Un brindis por el amor, la amistad y el futuro.


**Para Jun, Kati, Irianna y Dany, por darle un vistazo a este humilde fic y darme una mano con él. **

**Para Maru y Luzbe, porque tenemos que hacer otra salida estragosa.**

**Ahora sí: fic creado para el Reto de Egresados, propuesto por Katu y Luzbe (quienes tan amables han alargado el plazo para que Dry y yo podamos participar... somos unas rezagadas, linda) en el foro Dramione de la otra rezagada.**

**Un pequeño fic que espero que disfruten.**

* * *

**BRINDEMOS**

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo¿quién comienza?

Se miraron los unos a los otros. Sirius miró a James, quien miró a Lily, quien miró a Peter, quien miró a Lupin. Se encontraban allí reunidos, en el Caldero Chorreante, celebrando el fin de curso.

Se había terminado. El colegio quedaba atrás para comenzar una nueva etapa.

– Por crecer – propuso Lily.

– Algunos… - agregó Remus, dirigiendo la vista hacia Sirius y James y rascándose la mandíbula.

– Muy cómico, Lunático – respondió Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos -. Aunque es verdad…

Se llevó las manos atrás de la cabeza y se recostó en la silla sonriendo. Nunca iba a crecer, lo sabía. No estaba en sus genes, como solía admitir.

– Vale, por el comienzo de una nueva etapa entonces.

Sirius la observó detenidamente durante un momento y se echó reír.

– Eres demasiado estructurada, Evans. Relájate un poco.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada. Levantó la cabeza y replicó:

– Pues entonces propón tú un brindis.

– De acuerdo – aceptó sonriente -. Por las pollitas.

– Canuto… - murmuró James.

– Vale… por mi galantería y éxito con las pollitas.

– Sirius… - llamó Remus en un tono cansado. Se conocían hace ya demasiado como para insistir más.

– ¡Pero nada les gusta!

– Ya sabes lo que se siente – le espetó Lily, con un toque de humor.

– Está bien… por la libertad.

Todos repitieron y acorde con el grito "¡Por la libertad!", entrechocaron las copas y bebieron. Instantáneamente se relajaron bajo el efecto de la cerveza de mantequilla.

– Peter, te toca.

– Bueno… Eh… ¿por un futuro mejor?

– Por un futuro mejor – repitió Lily, y todos volvieron a brindar.

Los vasos pronto vacíos, pidieron otra ronda. La tristeza de dejar atrás el hogar que durante siete años los había tan bien acogido y cuidado, y la felicidad por la libertad y un futuro nuevo y en blanco, se mezclaban causando en ellos un sentimiento de nostalgia. Estaban dejando atrás muchas cosas.

Tal vez demasiadas.

– ¿James? – le llamó la atención Lily.

– ¿Sí, Lily? – respondió, dándole un corto beso.

– Es tu turno.

– ¿Ah, sí? Vale… Déjenme pensar – se llevó una mano al mentón, como si estuviese pensándoselo muy seriamente -. Ya lo tengo - bajó la cabeza hacia Lily, a quien había abrazado, y le dedicó una sonrisa profunda -. Brindo por el amor.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sonrojó. Se le acercó y lo besó con todo lo que poseía. James acercó la boca a su oreja y le susurró:

– Te amo.

– Yo también – le contestó ella, de igual manera.

– Lo sé – agregó el chico con aires de entendido, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara y riera -. Chicos, quiero hacer un anuncio.

– Oh, no… - murmuró Sirius, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

James sonrió divertido: sonrisa que, años después, su hijo heredaría.

– Sí, Canuto. Pues… Lily y yo hemos decidido casarnos.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Aunque media milésima de segundo después, todos estaban felicitándolo.

– ¡Felicitaciones a ambos! – gritó Peter, lleno de júbilo.

– Sí, de verdad. ¡Mis mejores deseos! – acotó Lupin.

– Vale, debo admitir que hacen una linda parejita de enamorados cursis – admitió Sirius. Frase que equivalía a su bendición.

– Eh… disculpen… Me gustaría decir una palabra… - interrumpió Lily, mirando a todos afablemente, deteniéndose en James -. ¿¡PERDÓN!?

Este le devolvió una mirada serena, confiada. Nadie dijo nada.

– Eh… Lily… ¿N-no lo sabías? – preguntó Remus tímidamente.

– Pues resulta que no. ¿Sabes, Potter? Si pretendes casarte y compartir el resto de tu vida con alguien, es mejor que esa persona se entere primero. Se evitan conflictos, tú sabes…

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Sirius estaba sentado haciendo lo posible por no reír. Lupin y Peter se miraban temiendo sobre el futuro desarrollo del asunto. Podría llegar a terminar mal, pero James se veía tan confiado…

– Lily Evans… - suspiró -. Me dices que me amas, pero luego me rechazas. Me llamas engreído y vanidoso, y sin embargo te enamoras de mí. Me pegas y después terminas besándome. Y lo cierto es que no me enamoré de ti por tu gran inteligencia. Ni por tu belleza, ni por tus aires de sabihonda. Ni porque eres prefecta, ni porque siempre me has rechazado. Lo que me lleva a amarte como lo hago son esas contradicciones que se forman entre lo que sientes y lo que haces. Esas oposiciones en tu interior que hacen que se te arrugue la frente de esa manera adorable por estar pensando en ellas. Me enamoré de ti porque tienes una parte Merodeadora en tu interior, y una parte de marisabidilla que la reprime. Porque aunque eres Lily Evans, siempre serás _mi Lily_.

– Que cursi… - suspiró Sirius.

– Así que, Lily Evans… - James se arrodilló, tomándole una mano a la pelirroja -. ¿Me harías el gran honor de hacerme tu esposo¿Te casarías conmigo?

– ¡James Potter! – puso sus brazos en forma de jarra – Por supuesto que… sí – respondió sonriente, arrojándose a los brazos de su nuevo prometido.

Todos los miraron sonriendo, felices. Parejas así no se encontraban todos los días. Ellos eran felices, y el resto también.

Salvo Sirius, que los miraba totalmente asqueado.

– Voy a vomitar…

– ¿Te haría feliz ser el padrino, Black? – preguntó Lily, sin poder contener la felicidad.

– Bueno, infeliz no me haría…

El resto rodó los ojos. Era tan infantil…

– De acuerdo¿quién falta para brindar?

– Lunático. Oye¿por qué piensas brindar?

Lupin se quedó en silencio reflexionando. Reflexionó sobre cada momento de su vida, cada instante que había vivido en Hogwarts, cada recuerdo que poseía.

Finalmente, se decidió por un brindis.

– Pues… por la amistad.

Lo dijo relajadamente. Directo, suelto.

Los ahí presentes se miraron los unos a los otros, sonriendo con nostalgia. Jamás podrían olvidar cada momento vivido en aquel lugar, en aquel colegio, en aquel hogar.

Hogwarts.

Estaban dejando atrás muchas cosas. Profesores, materias, libros, notas. Aventuras, paseos, romances, compañeros. Pero sobre todo, estaban dejando atrás seis años de sus vidas. Su infancia y adolescencia. Y separarse de aquello dolía.

Pero tenían con quien llevar aquel dolor.

Sus amigos.

– Por la amistad – murmuró Lily.

– Por la amistad – dijo James por lo bajo.

– Por la amistad – repitió Peter.

– ¡Por la amistad! – gritó Sirius con todas sus fuerzas.

El gris que se había cernido sobre las expresiones de los presentes se borró de inmediato. Todos volvieron a estar sonrientes, con esperanzas renovadas sobre el futuro.

Porque sin importar lo que sucediera, ellos siempre se tendrían el uno al otro. Estarían siempre juntos, apoyándose.

_Siempre, sin importar lo que sucediese a continuación._

·············································································································································

Remus Lupin luchaba contra Dolohov con todas sus fuerzas. Resistía ataque tras ataque, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

– ¡Avada Kedavra!

– ¡Impedimenta!

Oyó un grito desgarrador y se volteó. Tonks caía lentamente al suelo, yaciendo inerte.

Apuntó a su contrincante y gritó "¡_Amarre_!", hechizo que dio en el blanco, provocando que Dolohov cayera al suelo atado.

Corrió hacia ella, desesperado, con el dolor llenando cada uno de sus pulmones.

No podía… No.

Divisó a su asesina: Bellatrix Lestrange. Le apuntó y, lleno de odio, le echó la maldición torturadora. La bruja la desechó con un simple movimiento de varita, y Lupin volvió a atacar. Lanzó hechizo tras hechizo, maldición tras maldición. Algunos la golpeaban, otros a él, pero ambos seguían luchando.

Remus en busca de venganza, Bellatrix porque le había tomado el gusto a matar Merodeadores.

Un hechizo dio de lleno a la bruja en el pecho, y la derrumbó. Pero antes de que Lunático pudiera siquiera respirar, un rayo rojo lo golpeó en la espalda y cayó al piso, presa de un dolor inexplicable. Ni las peores palabras podrían siquiera llegar a describir una milésima parte de lo que sentía en ese momento.

Y fue conciente, en ese momento, de que estaba condenado. Había perdido todo lo que había querido, y ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar. Nunca se había rendido, ni luego de la muerte de James y Lily, ni luego de la traición de Peter, ni luego del asesinato de Sirius.

Nunca. Siempre había seguido adelante. Pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Había perdido el último vestigio de esperanza en un futuro mejor. Y su cuerpo sin vida yacía frente a él, frío, cerca y lejos a la vez.

Tomó una mano de la persona a la que amaba, y la sostuvo firmemente sobre su corazón. Ella había aceptado su destino: estar enamorada de un monstruo. Y ahora era su turno de aceptar el suyo.

– Por la amistad – susurró con rabia y con dolor, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Por el amor.

Sin soltar la única mano que le daba fuerzas, se giró una vez terminado el dolor y apuntó al mortífago que lo había atacado.

– ¡Desmaius!

– ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo verde fue absorbido enteramente por su corazón. Y como consecuencia de un veneno de efecto inmediato, la sangre dejó de correr por sus venas, el aire de entrar en sus pulmones, y un último respiro surgió de entre sus labios congelados, antes de caer inerte sobre el suelo duro.

_La vida es como un brindis. Brindas por algo en lo que crees. Vives por lo mismo._

_Y aunque esta no sea una historia con un final feliz, hay algo que debe rescatarse: él brindó por la amistad y el amor. Vivió por ello. Y murió defendiéndolo._

Con un único recuerdo en su mente, y el amor inmortal en su mano.

* * *

**Bueno... Ya saben, amo a Remus y pienso que tiene un papel miserable en la historia. Lo quiero. **

**Gracias por llegar hasta aqui (se merecen todas un... pues, un graaan Draco envuelto en papel de regalo y moño rojo), me imagino que les ha supuesto un gran esfuerzo. Si, es una pesadez este fic, pero quería escribirlo, necesitaba hacerlo...**

**Ya saben, tomatazos al botoncito Go.**

**Los quiero,**

**Sombra**


End file.
